Chasing You Against The Time
by shadow's-misty-heart
Summary: The gang completed their newest mission, to capture a demoness. But something isn't so short about this mission. Hiei ends up chasing the girl longer than he thought. HieiOC
1. Taikyuryoku no Genkai

Author's note: Epp! I wrote this on a sugar-high! Don't blame me if the plot sounds crazy!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I'd rule the world.

Chasing You Against The Time

Chapter One: The Limit of Endurance, Taikyuryoku no Genkai

====================================================================================

Somewhere on streets, third person P.O.V

The girl's breath got increasingly ragged as she ran through the crowds, desperate to escape her pursuers. [Hell, when would they stop chasing?!] She thought as she ran to the secluded park before turning to face her chasers, the Reikai Police. "Stop! You have violated the rules of Reikai!" One of them exclaimed. The girl rolled her eyes. "If I was defeated by two pompous assholes, it'll be the end of the world." She attacked and knocked out the two before disappearing into the darkness.

Reikai, third person's P.O.V

"KOENMA, WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YO HAD TO CALL US AT FOUR A.M. IN THE MORNING?!" Yuusuke yelled into the junior prince of hell's ears. Koenma yelped and rubbed his nearly deafened ears. "It's about an extremely strong criminal that escaped into the Ningenkai! You have to capture her or the world is over!" "Four in the morning is a bit too early. I need my beauty sleep," Kurama complained. Yuusuke nearly strangled Koenma. Koenma ignored their protests. He pushed a button and a picture of a girl appeared. She had dark grey eyes, long mint coloured hair that cascaded past her shoulders reaching her waist and a slender figure, probably about Hiei's height. "This girl's name is Atsuki Fuyu. She's a powerful demon that escaped into Ningenkai. We have absolutely no profile on her since she stole it from us but we do know one thing; she committed every crime possible in the Reikai laws except those that concerns humans, for a strange reason. Since we have a clear location of her whereabouts, you must go quickly." 

"Fine!" Yuusuke stormed out of the office with Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. Hell, they had to ride for some time!

At a graveyard, Fuyu's P.O.V

I searched anxiously all over the graveyard. [Where is it?!] I walked all over, hoping that I would find it. [I know it's here somewhere!] Looking around, I saw a big sakura tree in full bloom. Relief washed over me. I ran over and dug at the base of the tree. After a while, my hands hit something hard and I knew that I found what I wanted to. I pulled out a boxing held it tight to my chest. Lying in a nook of the tree, I struggled not to fall asleep; but I couldn't stop the 15 sleepless nights catching up with me.

The gang, third person's P.O.V

"God, of all the places, she chooses to come to a graveyard?!" Yuusuke yelled. "Hey, Urameshi; I sense a weird energy coming from that sakura tree," Kuwabara said pointing to a big tree. As they walked closer, they saw a girl, not older than 15 sleeping there. Mint hair proved their target. "Lucky us she's asleep," Yuusuke said as he walked over to the girl but he couldn't come within five feet of her. The tree emitted a soft glow. "Um, Urameshi, I ain't a flower physcologist but I think the tree is going to attack you if you go any closer," Kuwabara warned Yuusuke. "Then what?! Wait for her to wake?!" "Your yelling has woken her up," Hiei commented staring at the girl. She stirred and got into a defensive mode, tucking a box into the folds of her shirts. "I don't want this," she sighed. She had heavy breathing. Hiei suspected that she was extremely tired. "We have to catch you," Yuusuke said. The girl rolled her eyes. "Not again. I did not do anything wrong except coming here illegally, knocking out all my pursuers, stealing my own profile, gave Reikai some hell of a problem and messing up their records. Besides, I wanted to return to Makai straightaway after taking my things." "I don't care! I just need to defeat you then I can go back to sleep!" Yuusuke and the rest attacked. For an exhausted girl, she sure still had enough stamina to bring down Kurama. "Sorry for hitting you, fox boy but you're simply more dangerous than those two dunderheads there," the girl actually apologized to Kurama for beating him. The next thing, Kuwabara smacked her arm with his Rei Ken. 

Fuyu's P.O.V

CRACK! Damn, my arm broke. Stupid guy, he'll pay for that! But the next thing I heard was "Rei Gun!" and a ball of reiki shot towards me. I was too drained to move and I took a direct hit, flying over the cliff. I thought I was going to die. [At least I'm going to die with it…] Suddenly, I felt a jerk at my fine arm and saw the guy with spiked hair holding on to it. "Give me your other hand," he commanded. I tried to move it but winced from the pain it gave me. "I'm sorry but Mr. Dumbass there broke this arm when he attacked me with his sword," I answered. "That baka…," the guy grumbled. I heard some arguments from above.

"Urameshi, you idiot! You're not supposed to kill her! You're supposed to capture her!"

"How did I know?!"

"Teme, now what'll we do?!"

"You're asking me?!"

"Of course, you shot her!"

My sight began to fade. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness, I thought [Is this the limit of my endurance?]

Third person P.O.V

Hiei felt the girl's hand slip. He looked closer to find the girl out cold. He tried to pull her up but her state wasn't helping. Instead, Hiei fell with her. Fortunately, Kurama was there to grab hold on Hiei's legs. "Um, guys, a little help here?" Kurama asked the arguing duo. Kuwabara and Yuusuke ceased fire immediately and pulled Kurama and Hiei and there girl up.

"Baka detectives, next time think before doing something. We're supposed to immobilize her and bring her back, not hurt her," Hiei shot at the detectives.

"Hey, it was Urameshi who fired," Kuwabara protested. "You broke her arm," Hiei stated plainly. The next he did was carry the girl bridal style, careful not to touch her broken arm and went off to Reikai, leaving the three looking at him in disbelief. "Was it me or did Hiei actually help out?" Yuusuke asked. "It's not you," Kurama reassured him. 

A/N: Pls review!!


	2. Atarashii Tomodachi

Author's note: Epp! I wrote this on a sugar-high! Don't blame me if the plot sounds crazy!

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I'd rule the world.

Chasing You Against The Time

Chapter Two: New Friends, Atarashii Tomodachi

====================================================================================

Genkai's temple, Fuyu's P.O.V

[Where the hell am I?] I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with aqua green hair looking at me. She smiled. "Have you come to, miss? My name is Yukina. This is Genkai's temple. You've been asleep for five days." She had pretty much supplied me with the information I needed. I winced. My back still hurt from the Spirit Gun attack. The girl hurried to my side and pushed me down. "You need rest, miss. You haven't healed yet from Yuusuke-kun's attack. Your body is also very exhausted." Defeated, I lied back on the bed. Suddenly, I jumped up. "The box, where's the box?!" Yukina smiled. "Don't worry; the box is safe with Yuusuke-kun and Kazuma-san."

"Did they open it?!"

"Not yet but I think they might open it today."

Quicker than lightning I scrambled to my feet and ran outside the room. "Miss!" Yukina called out after me but I didn't care.

Living room, Third person's P.O.V

"Urameshi, what do you think is inside this box? It looks old," Kuwabara commented. "Duh, it's buried in dirt for years! Of course it looks old!" Yuusuke replied. "Guys, I think we should wait for Miss Atsuki to wake before opening her box," Kurama tried dissuading the two boys from being nosy. "No way! It's the fifth day now and she's still sleeping! I'm a pretty impatient guy! I'll open it now!" Yuusuke exclaimed. Kuwabara grabbed the box from him, saying, "No, I will!" The both of them began fighting over the box. Suddenly, the box flew out of their hands and would've fallen when a figure dressed only in a yukata and bandages came running in, diving in the air and saving the box but she was heading to the ground herself. Fuyu clenched her eyes shut but she landed on something soft instead.

Fuyu's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to come in contact with a pair of red ones. They were…alluring as I got myself drawn into those eyes. Soon, I found myself staring too long and I looked away, hugging my box close to my chest. "Thank you, that's the second time you saved me." "Hn," he stood up and leaned against the wall. "As for you two, I will kill you both with no mercy," I said, turning to the slicked-haired boy and the ugly thing. My youki flared up as I glared at them with extreme hatred until a hand reached my shoulder. I turned to see a handsome redhead. "I'm sorry; Miss Atsuki but those two meant no harm. Please take a seat. My name is Kurama. The guy who saved you just now is Hiei. The one with orange hair is Kuwabara Kazuma and the remaining one is Urameshi Yuusuke," he introduced them all. I looked over at Hiei. Sure, he was short but his good looks and amazing hair makes up for it. He was staring at me. I looked down at myself and saw the thin clothes I'm in. I wrapped the yukata tighter around me. "Miss Atsuki, can you tell us what's in this box?" Kurama politely asked. I turned my gaze to the box in my arms. My grip tightened. "It contains a very important memory to me. My mother left it to me before she died. It's my only clue to find my sister."

"You have a sister, Miss Atsuki?"

"Just call me Fuyu. Yes, I have a sister. Unlike me, she's hanyou and she doesn't know about her demon powers. I lost track of her two years ago and up until now I'm trying to find her. I know she's in danger."

"How do you know?"

"Sibling instincts. Anyway, who wouldn't try to harm the sister of the famed 'Winter Willow'?"

"Winter Willow? What's that?" Yuusuke asked.

"My mother, a demon cultivated from the sakura tree. My father, a demon cultivated from ice. I was given the name Fuyu because I was born during winter. Willow was a tree I loved more than Sakura. Winter Willow is what the Makai folks call me."

"So, you're still searching for your sister? Just like Yukina-san searching for her brother!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yukina has a brother?" I questioned. I only met the girl a moment ago but she had greatly reminded me of my own sister. "Maybe I should help her find him once I found my sister." At this, Kurama and Yuusuke snorted. Assuming that they don't need anymore explanation, I stood up. "I'll be leaving. By the way, be on guard. I assume a group of demons will come and attack me tonight." I went back to my room. Yukina was there. "Are you feeling fine?" "I'm much better, Yukina; thank you. My name is Atsuki Fuyu. I'm going to sleep now, can you wake me by dinner?" "Certainly." I slept throughout the day.

Dining room, Fuyu's P.O.V

By now, I got to know everyone who was currently living under the same roof. There was Keiko, Yuusuke's girlfriend, Genkai, Yuusuke's master, Botan, Koenma's ferrygirl and Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. After dinner, I sat outside with my glaive at my side, waiting. Someone stepped up behind me. "What are you doing here, onna?" It was Hiei. I shrugged his question off, knowing it'll be answered later. The moon shone brightly above us. The wind was shifting softly, blowing my hair around. I didn't care but I couldn't help staring at Hiei. He had paler skin compared to the rest if you look properly. "What are you staring at, onna?" He glared at me and I met his glare with a matching one. "It doesn't bother you, does it?" I picked up my glaive and swung it. It disposed of one of the enemies behind me. Soon, we were surrounded with a group of demons. "Hn, looks like you were telling the truth," Hiei commented. "I never lie," I shot back. "Winter Willow! Prepare to die for stealing in our chambers!" One of the demons yelled. I scoffed. "Your chambers? Didn't see your name written on it." The demon group attacked. I had nothing to worry about. In an instant, the group was wiped out. I polished my glaive clean of blood.

"Hn, you fight pretty well for an onna."

"Of course. I live with this ever since I was born. How could I not be strong?"

"The onna tachi in this temple are all girly and useless except Yukina and that baka's sister." 

"That I have to agree. Botan is a bit too loud and Keiko is absolutely defenceless. Shizuru is a sensible woman, Genkai can fight and Yukina can heal. Only those two can't do a thing."

"Ch, I can't believe that you and I share a lot of common thoughts."

"Other than the girls, what else?"

"The suffering, our siblings and our pasts."

"Yukina is your sister, isn't she?" Hiei jumped a bit at my remark.

"Tell her and you die."

"I'm not the kind to butt into family business."

"Hn, you'd better be." With that, Hiei left. I gave a small sigh, going back to my own room, not knowing that tomorrow was going to be a big surprise.

Next day, Fuyu's P.O.V

"Yukina-san!! Good morning!!" I jumped out of bed. [Stupid Kuwabara. I'll kill him one day for sure.] I washed my face and changed into one of the kimonos Yukina left me. It was deep blue with a trace of a gold crane at the bottom with a light green obi. [Darn, I haven't worn a kimono in ages…] I made my way downstairs slowly, trying not to trip. Yuusuke was laughing at me. I glared. "Shut up, detective. This is only the second time I've ever worn a kimono." He laughed even harder. "God sakes, you're a girl! Don't kid me!"

"I'm not kidding, detective. I've been fighting for survival since I was born, do you think I had the time to wear something that constricts movements like a kimono?"

Yuusuke stared. "Seriously? Then why are you wearing it?"

"I was left with no clothes except for the kimonos given by Yukina."

"Maybe you should start practicing moving around in a kimono."

"Brilliant idea, detective," I said, rolling my eyes. I sat down and ate breakfast while watching Kuwabara and Yuusuke stuff their faces full. A small smile crept up my face. [They're both just like them…] I wiped the smile away, my eyes clouded over by the sad thoughts. [They're gone…forever.] I stood up abruptly and left the room. "What's her problem?" Kuwabara asked. I walked to the grounds outside and went to find a quiet place for myself. Hiking up the kimono a bit, I managed to jump about the tree tops. Finally, I found a nice spot. An enormous birch (I didn't know what else I should put!) tree beside a tiny crook. I jumped down and sat under the birch tree. Not long after that, I drifted to sleep.

In the temple, third person's P.O.V

"Well, Koenma, what should we do about Fuyu? She seems like Hiei," Yusuke commented. "Yeah, she and the shrimp share the same attitude," Kuwabara voiced out his opinion. "Better me than you, baka," Hiei said boredly. "Nani, kono chibi yaro?!" (Means 'What, you short/small bastard?!') Hiei glared at Kuwabara. Koenma cleared his throat. "Hiei, please go find Fuyu. I have some news for her."

"Why me?"

"You're the fastest." Hiei growled under his breath and left.

Hiei's P.O.V

I cursed under my breath. [Me, find an onna in the middle of the forest? Is that baby in need of some threatening?] I closed my eyes and felt Fuyu's youki. I went in that direction. When I found the onna, I was startled by her beauty. I found her sleeping at the base of a birch tree. Some birds were perched on her shoulder and around her.

It amazed me to see how she was able to blend in the natural beauty around her. She stirred and _smiled_ at the birds.

[Did I see the onna smile? She is always so aloof.]

Fuyu had some birds on her shoulder and one perched on her finger. She was whispering to the birds, smiling softly. I was mesmerized by her beauty. Then I shook my head furiously. [What am I thinking?!] I jumped down from the tree. She must've heard me because she shooed away all the birds and faced my direction, face stern. I walked out and said, "Onna, Koenma wants to see you now. He's in Genkai's temple."

She replied in a steely tone, "Fine, I have something to tell him as well." Without looking at me, she left quickly. I turned and left as well.

At the living room, Third Person's P.O.V

"What is it, O mighty ruler of Reikai that is so urgent you need to speak to someone as lowly as me?" Fuyu sneered at the teenage prince standing before her. Koenma looked slightly miffed by Fuyu's remark but said, "I found your sister." The reaction was fast. Fuyu was holding up Koenma by the collar now, eyes glowing dangerously.

"Tell me, where is she?" "S-she's now at her school!" Fuyu dropped the choking Koenma onto the floor and grabbed Botan's wrist instead. "You, Botan, you know her school is, right?" Botan trembled at the sight of Fuyu's furiousness and couldn't speak. This only made Fuyu's eyes grow darker.

"Answer me!" Her voice boomed throughout the room. The tantei team could not do a thing in fear that Botan would get hurt. "Y-yes, I know!" Fuyu pulled Botan out to the ground. "Take me there. Now." Botan quickly materialized the oar and she left with Fuyu having a deathgrip on her. "Botan!!" Yuusuke called out his friend's name. "Where is the school, Koenma?" Kurama asked. "It's five blocks west of your old school, Kurama," Koenma answered helplessly. "Let's go!" Yuusuke said and the team took off.

Sanada High, the gates, Third Person's P.O.V

A cheerful girl waved at her classmates before skipping out past the gates. Fuyu and Botan watched from a tree as she walked past the tree they were atop. "Fly higher and follow her. I don't want her to spot us," Fuyu commanded quietly. "Okay," Botan replied, still a bit scared after Fuyu's outburst.  Meanwhile, Yusuke and the gang had caught up and saw Botan. "Quickly! She's flying again!" Yusuke gave chase. This went on for half an hour, Fuyu following the girl and Yuusuke chasing Fuyu.  Finally, the girl reached the edge of the forest she was walking through to a nice cottage by the lakeside. Fuyu was staring at the said girl. "I can't believe she can live in such a peaceful place without being disturbed." "Atsuki-san, she doesn't really live in peace everyday," Botan stated. As soon as she said that, a group of menacing boys appeared. Fuyu leaned lower reflexively to look closer.

"Alright, Sakura; you'd better get out of your house!" One of them yelled roughly. Fuyu growled. "If I was down there, his throat will be ripped out immediately." The cheerful girl known as Sakura and Fuyu's sister came out with a bokutou with her tongue stuck out, saying, "I've beaten you before, losers! Now get off my land!" The gang of guys seem really pissed and attacked her. Fuyu's expression turned to a worried one. "What is she doing?!" "Just watch, Atsuki-san," Botan said cheerfully. Sakura, wearing a grin used her bokutou and defeated all of them without a scratch. The gang ran off as quickly as they came. Fuyu now had an amused look on her face. "So, she's learned how to fight. To fight that well, it must be the blood in her. Go down, Botan. We'll find a hiding place in the trees." "No problem, Atsuki-san!"

Botan carefully adjusted her oar between the trees and landed on one branch safely. The both peered into the house. Meanwhile, the guys just arrived and hid in the bushes.

In the house

"Okairi, minna! Did you behave today? I think you have. Okay, I'll make lunch," Sakura cheerfully bounced to the kitchen. She took out some cooking utensils and some ingredients.

Outside

Fuyu looked into the house. "Who is she talking to?" "You'll see," Botan said.

Kurama was staring at the now apron-clad girl. (A/N: This is a clichéd scene.) She was so full of life with such a beautiful smile; Kurama was lost in it. Kuwabara looked at Kurama. "Hey, you guys, look at Kurama. He's got a tail, and it's swishing." Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Kurama currently too busy staring at the girl to pay attention to the tail or the stares.

Inside

A weasel jumped into the kitchen with a bird in hues of brown, gold and red about the size of an eagle. A flock of bluebirds came in as well. "Ara, you're all so fast," Sakura chided the animals playfully. A snake slithered up the counter. A white wolf came in with a tiger of the same size, most probably still in growing stages. "Aka-chan! Did you miss me? How about Shiro-chan?" Sakura greeted the two beasts. Shiro, the wolf looked outside the window and sniffed.   

Outside

"Aki…Haru…you still remember…"

Botan turned to see Fuyu holding a hand over her mouth crying silently. She was shocked. She never expected someone like Fuyu to cry. The guys heard a crying sound and looked up. They saw a crying Fuyu being comforted by Botan. "There, there, it's alright," Botan stroke Fuyu's hair when Fuyu was clinging to her, still crying. "Botan!" Yuusuke called out quietly. "What's with her?" Kuwabara asked. "Aki…Haru…why did you leave me?" Fuyu said between sobs.

"Who are Aki and Haru?" Yuusuke asked. Botan's oar materialized as she used her free hand to bonk him on the head. "Don't be an insensitive jerk, Yuusuke. They must be someone important to her." Fuyu took out the box she tucked in her shirt earlier. She opened the box and everyone peered to get a good look. Fuyu jumped down to the ground and everyone crowded around her. There were a lot of old pictures, a fan, a ring, a scroll and a necklace. Fuyu took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. She held that hand close to her chest. A small smile played at her lips. "Are you all so nosy?" She asked. They all, with the exception Hiei nodded. "I'll tell you later. For now, I'm going in."

Inside

Sakura heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" She opened the door to see a girl in a deep blue kimono and another in a pink kimono with four boys. "How may I help you?"

"Imouto."

That voice struck a bell in Sakura's head. [Imouto…] That voice ran over her mind several times. "Who are you? Do I know you? You feel familiar." Fuyu took Sakura's hand and placed it on her own cheek. "Can you feel it? The blood we share; the bond we have through our mother. Your talent lies within this blood, and your fate. Please remember me."

Sakura was shaken by her words. Flashes of her past she had kept tucked away in her mind resurfaced.

Flashback

Nobody liked her. They said she was strange and avoided her. She wanted friends to play with. "Do you want to play?" She turned to see a girl who face she couldn't see clearly but able to sense that the girl was smiling at her. Taking her hand, she agreed and they spent all day together.

"Ano, what is your name?" Sakura asked they kind girl who was willing to play with her.

"…You may call me nesan."

"Okay, neechan!"

Her mother came in time just to see 'Neechan' leave. "Sakura, who's that girl?"

"I don't know but she's really nice to me! She told me to call her neechan!"

"…I see. Sakura, she will not hurt you. Be a good companion to her, okay?"

"Hai!"

Everyday, they played together, but it was the same for 'Neechan'. Play by day, gone by night. Sakura never saw her anywhere except when she came for playtime. Then, years passed and by the time Sakura enrolled into elementary school, her mother passed away, 'Neechan' disappeared and they moved.

End Flashback

"Neechan? Is that you? Why didn't you come? Where did you go? Do you know mum passed away? Why didn't you follow me when we moved? Where have you been for the past years when I was growing up and needed your guidance? Why didn't you tell dad you were mum's daughter too? He would've taken you with us," Sakura asked numerous questions. Fuyu didn't answer. She pulled Sakura into a tight hug, saying, "I'm sorry," over and over again. "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most. I know mother is dead, I couldn't follow you. I tried to find you and failed. That's when I turned to the old box for guidance," Fuyu explained to her sister. "Now, what I'm about to tell you might put you in shock, so…"

"Doesn't matter! I can handle anything! Let's go sit in the living room! You guys, whoever you are, come on in!" Sakura concluded cheerfully. The others took off their shoes and went in.

Sakura settled herself comfortably on the couch. "So, what's the big deal?"

"Sakura, we share the same mother but different fathers. I am a full-blooded demon, while you are just a half-blood. I have my home and all I own in Makai, the demon world. Our mother abandoned me after her mate was killed; leaving me to fend for myself and I survived every ugly thing life threw at me. Later, I found out mother escaped to Ningenkai and had you with a…ugh…human. I decided to protect you in all ways I could. Demons are not fond of half-bloods and some take the opportunity to kill those weak enough to submit. You were young and you knew nothing. When mother found out that I've been seeing you, she came to find me in Makai. We made up in a way for the time she abandoned me. She told me the moment she dies; I must take you to Makai and train you to be a powerful demon as I am. That time, I was with my group and I knew you'd have a family if you came with me. But they died, except one, who's taking care of my things in Makai. If you must know this bunch of incompetents, the goof and the oaf are Urameshi Yuusuke, a half-demon and Kuwabara Kazuma, a human. That is Botan, a ferrygirl and guide of the dead. The redhead is Minamino Shuuichi aka Youko Kurama who's a fox demon and he's safe for interaction since his level of intelligence is high and that is Jaganshi Hiei, incompetent he is not but don't bother talking to him, he doesn't talk back."

Sakura was quiet. Fuyu cast a worried glance at her sister, ignoring protests from Yuusuke and Kuwabara for being called a goof and oaf. Suddenly, she burst out in happiness, causing Fuyu to topple over her seat and falling. "You mean I'm a demon?! These things really exist?! BOO-YEAH! When do I go to this Makai world huh? Tell me tell me tell me!" Fuyu rubbed her head. "Not so fast. Judging your school days, you can only go during the holidays. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction." Kuwabara suddenly jumped up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Miss, I am the man Kuwabara Kazuma!" The bird they saw earlier swooped into the room and attacked Kuwabara. Panicked, Kuwabara used Rei Ken to swipe the bird away. "Aki! Kisama…" Fuyu glared at Kuwabara and chased him with her glaive in hand. "That, Sakura-chan is your sister in her pissed off mood," Botan said cheerfully.

"Why did you call the bird Aki? I thought Aki was a guy," Yuusuke said. Fuyu stopped chasing Kuwabara. She scooped the perched bird into her arms, cradling it softly and smiling at it. "Yes, Aki is a guy. One from my group. This is his pet, Cho. He was the one who gave me this ring and said I'll be reminded of him if I wore it. He and Haru promised me to find and protect you when I told them about you. They promised me, if they died before doing so, they will possess their symbol animals and search for you; then protect you until I came. Our pets are our symbol animals. I was youngest and treated like a prized possession by them," Fuyu said as she strokes the bird which cooed under her soft hands. "Oooh! Does that mean they were both your koibito?" Sakura asked. Nobody but Kurama noticed that Hiei twitched when he heard that word. "Not Haru. He was like a brother to me, but Aki was different. He was fun, especially when he argued with Haru. Yuusuke and Kuwabara argue in a similar way, just more repulsive. At times Aki was different, he was a guy with soft features and gentle disposition, always smiling and protecting me…he never stopped at it in the end," Fuyu ended with a quiet voice. Cho nuzzled its head against her cheek. She gave a whistle. The white wolf, tiger cub, weasel and snake came to the room. Fuyu patted the white wolf. "You've done me proud, Shiro." The weasel proceeded up to Fuyu's shoulder and nestled near Fuyu's neck. Fuyu turned her attention to the weasel. "I know, Haru. You're the most impatient of all." "Is it Haru's symbol animal?" Sakura asked. "Yes. A weasel suits him, since he's so slinky when he gets in trouble. The weasel's name is Fuki." The weasel looks indignant. It pulled a piece of paper from the table and unscrewed the bottle of ink. Dipping its paw in the ink, Fuki swiped the paper furiously and tugged at Fuyu's sleeves. Fuyu's eyes widened at the message.

It read: "I may be in an animal body but I can still hear ya! Don't call me slinky again! You know I hate it! It's been such a long time. Aki was so patient waiting for you and believed that you'd find us again! I nearly lost hope! Do you know how cool it is to be in a weasel's body? I can climb wherever I want! Aki missed you dearly! He can hear you but he can't write with his claws. You'd better hug him for compensation!"

Fuyu hugged Cho closely and kissed it it's the beak. "You deserve it, Aki." The bird flapped its wings and released from Fuyu's grip, it settled for her shoulder instead. Fuyu now looked at the tiger. "Aka, do you want to see Natsu again?" The tiger cub nodded. "Sakura, do you want to visit one of my buddies and big sister of the group, Natsu?"

"Yes!"

A/N: Pls review!!


End file.
